Video Games Are Boring
by BritNP
Summary: Despite Kurt's  obviously fake  disinterest in video games, Finn makes Kurt try it out at least once. He didn't think Kurt would get hooked...


**A/N: I know this is under Kurtofsky, and it _does_ involve a little Kurtofsky near the end, but it mostly focuses on Kurt. I got the idea to write this one-shot from a review ChrisLover350 wrote on another fic I did. So, here is a little video-game-obsessed!Kurt for you. Enjoy. :)**

**Also, I totally don't own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Honestly, what's so appealing about this game anyway?" Kurt sighs, looking up from his magazine at Finn.

"Why do you sit here and watch me while I play?" Finn asks with a shrug.

"Because it's amusing to watch you get all worked up over it. Especially when you start yelling." Kurt grins, tucking his feet underneath him. Finn just glares over at him.

"Just for the record, that was totally bogus. I shot him like.. fifty times, and he didn't die. He shot me once – not even in the head – and I died."

Kurt giggles and rolls his eyes, because he knows he's never going to hear the end of this. His question was completely honest, though. He can sit here and watch Finn play for hours, but he can't really understand why Finn can sit here and _play_ for hours.

"Look, if you don't get it, why don't you just try it out?" Finn asks, pausing the game. He can feel Kurt studying him, and it's not really uncomfortable, but he thinks that maybe Kurt _might_ want to try. He'd never fess up to it, but he really thinks Kurt wants to try.

"Yeah, right." Kurt rolls his eyes and looks back at his magazine. He gives out a little shriek when a controller lands in his lap.

"Play, dude."

"Don't call me dude."

"Just play."

"I don't even know how to shoot or anything!" Kurt argues. Finn rolls his eyes.

"And that's why I'm going to show you, duh. Now look. This here is to aim. This is to shoot. Press this to throw a grenade. And this one reloads your gun." Finn says, moving his hands over the buttons to show Kurt. Kurt tries to appear uninterested, but Finn can tell Kurt's totally soaking it up.

"How do you switch weapons?" Kurt asks, and Finn _knows _Kurt is definitely into this now.

"This button," Finn says, pointing to it.

"Okay... maybe one game. And that's it. I'll probably hate it." Kurt rolls his eyes, and Finn just smiles. He knew Kurt wanted to play. Kurt might not be like most guys, but even some _girls_ were into video games.

"Alright, dude. One game."

"Don't call me dude."

Finn rolls his eyes and sets up the game for him and Kurt. They'll just play against each other for now, until Kurt gets the hang of it. Then they'll go live and play against some others. Finn knows Kurt won't be able to just play one game. Kurt hates to lose. He'll play until he wins.

Finn has to remind him several times which button does what, but Kurt finally gets it down, and he's excited. Plus, he's actually managed to kill Finn a few times, which has to count for something, right? Even if he was in the middle of reloading once. It was a death match. Everything goes, right? One game turns into two turns into five turns into eight, and finally Finn can't play anymore. His eyes are hurting, his stomach is growling, and he's exhausted. He goes to turn the game off, but Kurt gives a resounding "No!" and Finn steps away from the console.

Finn's more than a little amused as he gets up and heads into the kitchen. He wonders how long Kurt will sit there playing the game. It's been hours, and Kurt is unrelenting. Finn hadn't really expected Kurt to like the game _that_ much, but maybe he finally has a new gaming buddy. As long as he doesn't call Kurt dude again because being whacked over the head with a controller really kinda hurts. He stuffs his face, downs a coke, and gives Kurt a quick goodnight. Kurt doesn't return it, and Finn doubts Kurt even heard him. He's so focused on the game. Finn just chuckles and heads up, collapsing on his bed.

"Die! Die!"

Finn jerks awake and looks around his room. He's a little surprised when he sees Kurt sitting against the end of his bed, staring up at Finn's tv screen. The xbox is up here as well, and Finn's _really_ confused. He looks at Kurt and yeah, Kurt's still wearing the same clothes from last night, which is highly unusual.

"Dude-"

"Don't call me dude."

"First of all, what are you doing in my room?"

"Dad and Carole wanted the tv in the living room. Wanted to keep playing. Your tv is bigger than mine."

"Have you been playing all night?" Finn asks, rubbing his eyes as he sits up.

"Ummm.. is it day?" Kurt asks, not taking his eyes off of the tv. Finn looks over at his window and his eyes widen.

"Yeah, Kurt. It's day." Finn says.

"Then yes, I've been playing all night." Kurt answers. Finn hears Kurt's phone go off, but Kurt doesn't take his eyes off of the tv. He doesn't miss a beat, either, Finn realizes as he watches Kurt knife a guy.

"Are you gonna get that?" Finn asks.

"Later." Kurt answers.

Finn isn't really sure how to react to this new Kurt who is obviously now addicted to this game. He wonders for a moment if he's _ever _going to get his xbox back, but he's still trying to wake up, so whatever. He stumbles into the bathroom, deciding he'll take care of Kurt after he takes a quick shower.

Finn's not surprised to find that Kurt hasn't moved, even after he gets out of the shower. He sighs and looks around his room. He won't have that to himself for a while, either, he imagines. Maybe he should just switch tvs with Kurt. But... nah, he likes his tv too much to let Kurt have it. Or his xbox. Seriously, isn't Kurt tired or something?

He hears the doorbell ring, and Kurt _still _doesn't budge, even though Finn is sure it's probably for him. When the bell rings a second time and Kurt doesn't move, Finn decides to go get it himself. He hurries down the stairs, not wanting to hear the bell a third time. He opens it just as Dave's about to ring it again.

"Oh, hey Finn." Dave says. "You know where Kurt is? He's not answering my texts..."

"Ha, maybe you can get through to him." Finn says, tugging Dave into the house. Finn ignores Dave's quizzical stare as he drags him up the stairs and into his room. Dave stops in the doorway, utterly confused.

"Dude," Dave says, turning to Finn.

"Don't call me dude," Kurt answers. Finn is starting to think it's just an automatic reply. David looks over at Kurt, confused but deciding to ignore it and looks back at Finn.

"I thought I was playing _you_."

"Nope. I went to bed around two. _He_," Finn says, pointing at Kurt. "Hasn't slept. Played the whole night through."

Kurt finally pauses the game and looks up, realizing that there's more than one person in the room. He sees Dave and grins, giving a small wave.

"Hi Dave!" He says brightly and gets up, hugging him.

"Hey Kurt," Dave says, giving Finn an amused grin as he hugs Kurt back. "Have fun playing that?"

"Finn let me try it last night. I.. guess I got kind of carried away. I didn't really like it that much," Kurt says, trying to sound uninterested.

"Whatever, dude. Nobody stays up all night playing a video game they don't like." Finn rolls his eyes. He grunts as Kurt kicks him in the shin.

"Don't call me dude."

"So..." Dave says, trying to get Kurt's attention. Kurt turns to look at Dave. "We have a date today."

"Oh!" Kurt says, smacking himself in the forehead. "Date! Right! Just... hang on! I have to go get cleaned up and everything!" Kurt says. He gives Dave a quick kiss on the cheek before he runs out of Finn's room and down the hall to his own room, slamming his door behind him.

Dave turns to Finn and says, "Dude, my boyfriend totally kicked my ass. Keep him away from your xbox."

"Yeah, right. I don't have a death wish, man."


End file.
